テンプレート:Skin infobox
}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | discontinued = | #default = }} } | }}}}} | Axe | Dagger | Mace | Pistol | Scepter | Sword | Focus | Warhorn | Torch | Shield | Greatsword | Hammer | Longbow | Rifle | Short bow | Staff | Spear | Harpoon gun | Trident = weapon | Aquatic headgear | Headgear | Shoulders | Chest | Gloves | Leggings | Boots = armor | Back item = back item }}}} }}}} }} }}} }}} }} . |:|-}}.png}}}|40px }}} ;Skin type : | armor = }}}}} | back item | weapon = }}}}}}} }} }}}}} }} } | ;アーマークラス :Has skin weight class:: }}} }} } | ;種族 :}}}}} }} } | | armor = }}}|armor}}| }}}| }}} armor}}}} ;セット : }} | weapon = }}}|weapons}}| }}}| }}} weapons}}}} ;セット : }} }}}} } | ; チャットリンク : } }} } } } | weapon | back item = show gallery }} | } | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} | }} } | }}} }} } | n | n }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = + }} | | } | }}} | aquatic headgear = Category: }}} aquatic headgear skins | headgear = Category: }}} headgear skins | shoulders = Category: }}} shoulder skins | chest = Category: }}} chest skins | gloves = Category: }}} glove skins | leggings = Category: }}} legging skins | boots = Category: }}} boot skins }} | Category: }}} skins }} |:|-}}.png}}} || Category:Skins missing icon }} }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional unless specified. ; name : Defaults to the name of the base article ( ). ; icon : Filename of the inventory icon. Defaults to . ; type : Required. The skin type, i.e.: :: Axe, Dagger, Mace, Pistol, Scepter, Sword, Focus, Warhorn, Torch, Shield, Greatsword, Hammer, Longbow, Rifle, Short bow, Staff, Spear, Harpoon gun, Trident :: Aquatic headgear, Headgear, Shoulders, Chest, Gloves, Leggings, Boots :: Back item ; class : Armor skin classification, capitalized : Heavy, Medium, Light. ; race : Cultural armor only Required race to use the skin. ; set : Name of the set that the skin belongs to. ; id : The decoded internal game id of the skin. This will then be rendered as a chat link. Do not mistakenly add the chat link as the parameter. ; description : In-game description (currently only found on a single back item skin) ; categorize : Optional. n to skip auto-categorization. If the page is historical, use the availability parameter (below) instead. ; availability : Optional. Status of content. Only set if not currently obtainable ingame. Options: "historical", "unimplemented", "future", "discontinued". Variables Exports the following variables. * - The skin's primary type (armor, back item, weapon). * - The skin's subtype (axe, headgear, etc.); appears as "back item" for back skins. * - The skin's armor class (light, medium, heavy); null for non-armor skins. Examples Skin